roll20_pathfinder_kingdom_builder_campaignfandomcom-20200214-history
Godrikson Alchemy
Godrikson Alchemy is a store owned by Magnus Godrikson located near the center of Wayland's Old District. It is best known for selling large quantities of rope at half the usual market price. It has expanded over the last few months, and now has a large lab which is staffed by 12 alchemists, in addition to the original private alchemy lab connected directly to the store's warehouse. History For two months prior to the construction of Godrikson Alchemy, Magnus was known to have been selling reasonably large quantities of alchemical items at half their typical price, with 45 smoke sticks in a week being a usual example. During and after the construction of Godrikson Alchemy, Magnus began selling large quantities of rope at half the usual price as well. Heavy wagons are now frequently seen loading up on rope at the store, with anywhere from 2-10 wagonloads being shipped out on most days. Location Godrikson Alchemy is located in the oldest housing district in Wayland, within throwing distance of the massive clay oven which was used for burning 45 tons of firewood to send down the blast of suffocating air into the caverns to wipe out the pugwampies. It also has a 25-foot-long 15-foot-deep channel connecting the building to the water channel which was originally dug to drown the pugwampies. Design The building is primarily made of sturdy fire-resistant stonemasonry, with strong doors. It appears to be better fortified than the nearby houses. Most of the building is constructed with 8-foot tall walls. The windowless warehouse stands out from the rest of the building with its 15-foot walls. It occupies roughly a 20-by-20 foot square. It has no external doors or access points. The storefront faces the road, and has windows which are kept open during business hours. The storefront incorporates more wood than stone into its design, making it seem more decorative than fortified. It occupies roughly a 20-by-5 foot square area parallel to the road. It contains a strong wooden door which leads back into the warehouse. From the road, the private alchemy lab is located to the left of the warehouse. Like the warehouse, it is windowless, however it has a narrow smoke stack for venting smoke and steam. It occupies roughly a 20-by-20 ft. square. It has a strong wooden door leading to the outside. It is assumed to have a door connecting it directly to the warehouse as well. Behind the warehouse and private alchemy lab is the building's newer and larger lab. The new lab has barred windows and a strong wooden door on each side. It occupies roughly a 40-by-40 ft. square. Like the private alchemy lab, it has narrow smoke stacks which are often seen venting smoke and steam. Operation Magnus usually takes a wagon to the store in the morning with an escort from Castle Den, and returns home when an escort arrives to accompany him back to his room in the castle. Shortly after Magnus arrives at the store each morning, a steady column of smoke and steam can be seen rising from the private alchemy lab. This generally goes on for 8 hours each day, 5 days per week, except during the first week of each month. On other days, Magnus arrives to unlock the warehouse in the morning, and locks it at some point later in the day before the store closes. The newer and larger alchemy lab is regularly staffed from dawn to dusk, 7 days a week. The goods produced at the larger lab are typically seen either being moved to the storefront, or taken into the private alchemy lab when Magnus is present. During Magnus' workdays, rope is usually only moved out of the warehouse in the morning, where it is piled about the storefront. Even on days when he isn't coming in to work, Magnus unlocks the warehouse in the morning so that workers can retrieve rope from it as needed until Magnus locks it up at night. The storefront remains open from dawn to dusk seven days a week, and is always closed by sunset. Alchemical items and leftover rope are packed up and shipped to Castle Den when the store is closed for the night. Category:Places Category:Organization Category:Wayland Category:Wayland Industries